youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Featured article/Article archive 2013
Following is an archive of the 2013 featured articles as voted by the Young Justice Wiki community. January 2013 Icon Icon is a superhero of extraterrestrial origin, partner and mentor to Rocket, and a member of the Justice League. Icon resembles a strong, large African American man with short cropped black hair; he only hides his eyes behind a domino mask. He wears a red tunic with crossed black bands and a golden ring in the center, black pants, and a large green cape. The back of his cape features a thin golden circle with a stylized I in the center. When Icon was considered for membership during the meeting of the Justice League, Green Arrow jokingly said that Superman's only reason for nominating him was a belief that Icon might be another Kryptonian. Icon was originally to be featured in the "Players" multi-parter and was even featured on the solicited cover, but was removed from the dressed cover and written out of the series without explanation from DC Comics. February 2013 Greg Weisman Greg Weisman is an American comic book and animation writer and producer, best known as the creator of Gargoyles and as the Supervising Producer of The Spectacular Spider-Man. Weisman is currently a producer on the Young Justice animated series. In addition, Weisman wrote the script for DC Showcase: Green Arrow, an animated short feature that is included on the DTV, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. Weisman is a former English composition and writing teacher and received degrees at Stanford and USC. During an interview done during Comic-Con International 2010, Weisman revealed that while 22 years old, he wrote a four issue mini-series for DC Comics starring the superheroine Black Canary. The first issue of the series was pencilled, but the project was ultimately shelved due to the character being used in writer/artist Mike Grell's high profile Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunter series. Elements from the ill-fated project were used for his DC Showcase: Green Arrow short film. April 2013 Static Static (real name Virgil Hawkins) is a teen from Dakota City and a liberated abductee of the Reach. After helping save the world from the Reach's Magnetic Field Disruptors, he joined the Team. Virgil is an African-American teenager with short black dreads. He wears blue pants, a lighter blue t-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backwards fashion, sneakers, and a black jacket with yellow accents on the arms and cuffs. When he joined the Team as Static, he made little changes to his attire. He only changed his shirt into a black one, with a golden lightning bolt in a circle. After being experimented on by the Reach for the Meta-Gene, Virgil developed the ability to magnetize objects. September 2013 Hall of Justice The Hall of Justice was the publicly known headquarters of the Justice League located in Washington, D.C.. However, the Hall was actually a tourist front with the League's real headquarters orbiting in outer space. The Hall was destroyed in an explosion caused by L-Ron on April 1, 2016. When the Justice League originally formed, they set up their headquarters inside Mount Justice. Unfortunately, the Joker located their base and attacked. As a result, the League was forced to relocate. In order to create a better public image, the League built the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C., which would act as faux headquarters and public front. In truth, the League designed the orbiting Watchtower as their real base which could be accessed through Zeta-Tubes. The building was partially open to the public, and Catherine Cobert toured groups, showing them the trophy room and the main hall.